All About a Dare
by siriuslysirius
Summary: So...I'm never going to finish this or the other stories I have out. Whoever wants to complete them...have at!
1. Default Chapter

I wish I may, I wish I might, Own Harry Potter on this sight, But its not meant to be, As you can plainly see, So anything you recognize, as J.K.'s isn't mine, Thanxs for your time.  
  
Things in * * are that character's thoughts.  
  
"Dare."  
  
"This'll be good. I dare you, tomorrow night, in front of everyone in the common room."  
  
*~*  
  
"Harry, mate, we got a shit load of homework."  
  
"Don't let Hermione hear you say that Ron. She'd tell you off." * uuhhooooo, to late. *  
  
"I can't believe you Ronald Weasley! Not only do you curse about not having your homework done, you got all of those assignments well over a month ago!"  
  
"Oh, and you have all yours done."  
  
"It just so happens I do!"  
  
"Well, I'm sooooo sorry that I'm not the perfect 'suck up' student you are!"  
  
That had done it. With a single tear running down her face, Hermione went running upstairs.  
  
"Damn it!" said a very frustrated redhead.  
  
"I think you should go apologize to her Ron. I mean, she was crying."  
  
"I know, I know. I'll be back in a minute."  
  
*~*  
  
Hermione lay there on her bed sobbing. She was supposed to have told him tonight, but he just made it so hard. She hadn't wanted to get into a fight with him. It was just difficult not to. He just didn't know when to quit and that had lead Hermione to tears.  
  
Then in the silence of the bedroom, Hermione heard a knock at the door. "What do you want?"  
  
"Can I come in?" asked a very familiar voice.  
  
"God, Ron, just go away."  
  
"Mione, let me in please, I- I wanted to apologize."  
  
"Fine." Said a tear streaked faced Hermione.  
  
As she rushed to wipe the tears from her eyes, he came in.  
  
*~* 


	2. Thumps

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Harry Potter.  
  
*~*  
  
~ *Remember Hermione, if you don't keep the dare you have to kiss him. Just tell him straight out. Sure he'll be shocked, but that's ok. At least you won't have to kiss him. Ok. You can do this. *  
  
"Ron before."  
  
"No Hermione let me go first. I know I sometimes say mean things to you but that's just because, well.because, you."  
  
"I what Ron?"  
  
"I don't know. You're just difficult sometimes. Ok?"  
  
"Oh, and you aren't?"  
  
"Aaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr! 'Mione, I don't want to fight!"  
  
"Well, you started it."  
  
"No I didn't and just let me get this out. ImsorryandIthinkIl-li."  
  
"Come on Ron! Complete sentences! I'm sorry and."  
  
"What do you mean and? I never said and."  
  
"Yes you did." * Just tell him Hermione. You can do it. *  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile, in the common room, Harry was sitting quietly waiting for sounds of fighting (like a scream, or something shattering.) when Ginny came bursting into the room. From the looks of it, she had been running.  
  
"What happened Ginny?" This took her by surprise since Harry had never taken any interest in her before. In a way she kind of liked it, but all the same, it was probably just because she'd been trying to out run Filch.  
  
"Just.Filch. Chased me after.after I set off some firecrackers in my bag. It was an accident, but you know Filch.he'd tell you off for anything." Her actually being able to speak to Harry caught even herself off guard. Not to mention the loud thump resounding form the girl's dorm. Both had seemed to make her and Harry jump. "Sounds like Ron just got hexed. We'd better go check it out."  
  
With the rest of the common room looking after them, Harry and Ginny bolted upstairs.  
  
*~* 


	3. Doubts

Disclaimer - as u already know, I don't own Harry Potter and nothing can ever change that. DANG!!!  
  
Thanx everyone for the reviews. Do you have any ideas of what can happen in the story now? Ideas are much appreciated. *~*  
  
Hazy figures were slowly swimming into view. One had red hair, a shit load of freckles, and beautiful brown eyes. Another had raven black hair and vibrant green eyes. And the other.  
  
* What had happened? Why were they so concerned, nothing alarming had happened. No, wait. Something very alarming had happened. * As Hermione slowly regained consciousness, her three best friends began talking quietly about what happened.  
  
*~*  
  
Ron had no idea why Hermione had fainted. or at least he hoped the reason he had wasn't it. What if Hermione didn't feel the same way about him? What would happen to their friendship? Did she faint because she didn't know what to say and pretended? Or was it really that much of a shock to her.  
  
Ron hoped for the later of the two options. If it had only shocked her maybe, just maybe she felt the same way about him. * She could never like me, could she? She'll probably say that she just wants to be my friend. I should have never kept my dare. *  
  
(Flashback)  
  
They had been staying up late in their dorm, waiting for sunrise. None of them could fall asleep because of the big game against Slytherin the next day. So Harry decided to introduce them to a new game, since Exploding Snap, Chess, and all of the other games they usually played were all warn out and boring.  
  
This game was called Truth or Dare.  
  
It was actually pretty fun. Harry and Ron learned many new things about Neville, Seamus, and Dean than they had ever expected to learn, or had ever wanted to learn. And visa versa.  
  
Then the game took a nasty turn.  
  
Dean was the questioner and Ron the answerer.  
  
"Truth or Dare?" challenged Dean.  
  
"Dare." Replied Ron with all the conviction he could muster.  
  
"This'll be good. I dare you, tomorrow night, in front of the entire common room (dramatic pause) To tell Hermione that you like her."  
  
"No way in hell! And how do you know I like Hermione? I've never told anyone!"  
  
"Oh, come on Ron! Everyone except, maybe, Hermione knows that you like her."  
  
"Yeah Ron. Yeah. Uuuhuu." Replied the other boys.  
  
"Does everyone really know?" asked a now very red Ron.  
  
"Pretty much." Answered Dean.  
  
"Well then I don't see why I have to tell her, especially in front of everyone. I mean-that's just plain cruelty. I'd be making a fool of myself. Especially if she said she didn't like me back." Sputtered a terrified Ron.  
  
"You know the rules Ron," threatened Harry. "If you don't do the dare appointed to you, you'll just have to do something harder."  
  
"Like what?" Retorted Ron. "Kiss her?"  
  
"Actually, that's not a bad idea Ron, thanks." Said Dean. "If you don't tell her you have to kiss her on the lips."  
  
*~* (Flashback but closer to present).  
  
Ron had remembered this last part of the dare, and had no intention of letting it have to happen. But when he went up to her room, she just looked so sad, and it was his fault. He wanted to make it better, and he hadn't really done the dare. He hadn't told her in front of the entire common room.  
  
Did he really have to kiss her? He wanted to kiss her. But did she want him to kiss her?  
  
At that moment Ron didn't really care. In less than a minute, he had kissed her and she had fainted. What was he supposed to tell everyone? Did she like him back?  
  
(End of Flashback) 


	4. Dear Diary

When Harry and Ginny had arrived up stairs, Ron had told them a very unconvincing story about how she had gone all-ballistic on him and he had had to do something drastic, so he stunned her. This however was a complicated spell, of which Ron had to still learn the basic pronunciation and wand movements. Both Harry and Ginny knew this.  
  
But knowing Ron, they had silently agreed that this was probably not the time to be interrogating him. Hermione was, after all, hurt. From the looks of it, she had hit her head on the dresser. She was now bleeding a little, and probably had a concussion. So being the good friends they were, they stopped asking questions and took Hermione down to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Upon arrival, Madam Pomfrey nearly hexed them since they had accidentally knocked over and broken/mixed an entire tray carrying Magical Medical Supplies. (Which everyone knew was very expensive.)  
  
She wasn't peeved long enough however, not to notice Hermione in a state of semi-unconsciousness with a small trickle of blood running down the side of her face.  
  
"What happened?" she immediately asked.  
  
"Umm, she fainted." Replied Ron cautiously.  
  
"Very well, very well. All of you out! She'll have to stay the night as it is and I don't want you disturbing her while I work."  
  
Silently they all complied, inching out of the room.  
  
*~*  
  
The next day, Hermione had decided that having been knocked out gave her the chance to skip classes. This would give her time to analyze what had happened in her diary.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Holy Shit! Ron kissed me. I can't believe it. But what did it mean? Was it because he felt bad about making me cry? Making it only friendly. Not to be returned? Or was it because he actually likes me? Oh, I hope he likes me.  
  
I mean, you know how hard it's been for me being just his friend when I've liked him ever since my 1st year. He never seemed to notice, no mater how much I would talk only to him, or how much I made I contact with him, or bent the rules a little just to help him with his homework. He thought I was just being a good friend.  
  
But that's just the problem. He could never see me as more than just one of the guys. A friend. Then, in our 4th year he actually wanted to go to the Yule Ball with me. Granted, I was a last resort, but still, he wanted to go with me. And oh, how I hated having to go with Victor. Not that he was a bad guy or anything; it was just that I couldn't go with Ron because of him. UUUUUgh.  
  
Then, I was actually glad I had went with Victor, because Ron was being such a prick about it, and that made me mad as ever. He (Ron I mean) actually had the indecency to expect me to wait and see if he or Harry had found dates, before I actually said yes to someone else.  
  
Sorry, I kind of strayed off the subject. Anyway, form what I herd from Madam Pomfrey, Ron's been telling everyone that I fainted. Plain and simple. Nothing about how he had kissed me.  
  
Does that mean he's embarrassed? If so, that means he was just being friendly. Oh I hope he wasn't. I really, really do.  
  
Well, you and I both know what I have to do now.  
  
Sincerely, `Mione 


	5. Ideas

As a reminder, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! *~*  
I'd also like to thank all of those who've reviewed. I really appreciate the support and kind comments, but I'd also like some constructive criticism as to what I can do to make this story better. Thanx again! Now read. (  
  
*~*  
Hermione hadn't been to class all day and it was starting to worry Ron. Had he really caused her to get hurt? Maybe indirectly, but still, it was kind of his fault. He was the one who had kissed her, and if he had just told her that he liked her she wouldn't have fainted and hit her head on the dresser.  
  
He had decided he had to see her after classes. Just to make sure she was all right. If she wasn't he didn't know what he would do.  
  
"Begin." Shouted Snape, who had just finished writing their instructions on how to make a True Love Virtuism Potion.  
  
After a few very complicated steps were completed in their potion, Ron was struck with a "brilliant" idea. If he could somehow bottle some of this potion without Snape seeing, he could see if Hermione felt the same way about him before he revealed his secret to her.  
  
Upon deciding this, Ron took a very keen interest in making this potion turn out correctly. Hell, he might as well get good marks in class along with finding out if the love of his life had feelings for him too. This was also a surefire way to make sure the potion had turned out correctly and wouldn't have any bad side effects. Snape was the best critic in the world since he hated the Gryffindors, and wouldn't give them a complement unless the potion was absolutely perfect. Even then it was iffy.  
  
Before class was dismissed, Harry had moved in front of the cauldron blocking Snape's view of Ron, as he dipped out a small vile of the potion.  
  
As Harry carefully moved back around the cauldron, Snape turned and saw him come precariously close to adding more Black Beetle Bile. This made him curious as to how their potion had turned out, so of course he just had to torture them.  
  
"Weasley! I'd like for you to demonstrate the effects of your potion. Would you please administer it on Mr. Potter." Secretly Snape wanted to know whom Potter liked, so he could torture him endlessly. This was just a wonderful way to find out with no one suspecting.  
  
Harry gulped down the potion bravely. To everyone's surprise, nothing happened to him noticeably on the outside. Then Snape asked,  
  
"So Harry, we all want to know, who do you like or should I say love?"  
  
With that question, Harry stiffened up. His eyes went foggy. Sweat began to break out in beads on his forehead. Then he began to speak in a voice that was not his own. (Husky)  
  
"She's quite a beautiful girl really. Kind of the quiet type. She's nice to everyone. And I absolutely love her hair and the way it reflects the sunlight. Then there's her beautiful brown eyes. (Sigh) I guess you've all figured it out now. So I guess I'll just come out and say it. I like Virginia Nicole Weasley."  
  
With that final statement, Harry returned back to normal. (The potion only lasts as long as it takes for the person to tell whom he or she likes.)  
  
"What happened?" he asked confused. The last thing he remembered was taking the potion. (That was the other great side effect; they couldn't remember what they had said.) Making this potion all the better for Ron.  
  
But at that moment Ron didn't give a damn as to how the potion was going to help him. Harry Potter, his best friend, wanted to go out with his sister, and he wasn't going to stand for it. Even if the feelings between Harry and Ginny were mutual.  
  
"You just ADDMITTED that you LIKE MY SISTER!" yelled a furious Ron.  
  
This caused Harry to blush numerous shades of red.  
  
"I-I w-what?" he sputtered, not wanting to believe that he had told everyone, especially the Slytherins, his most intimate secret. What was he going to do?  
  
"You just said you like my siiiissssssteeeerrrr." The way Ron had pronounced the sentence and prolonged the last word scared Harry. A lot.  
  
Next thing the class saw was a fist flying in Harry's direction. He ducted, and started to say something about talking it out when Ron plowed right into his stomach.  
  
Cauldrons, potions, and desks alike were knocked unceremoniously to the floor. The class was sure the bangs were herd up to the highest tower. Then just as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped. Ron was in midair, pouncing onto Harry in a freeze-frame moment, while Harry had his legs twisted in front of him trying to prevent further attack. Harry, Ron, the Slytherins, and the Gryffindors then realized what had happened. Snape had preformed immobulous.  
  
"Detension, both of you. 10 o'clock sharp. DON'T be late." With that final sentence, class was dismissed. 


	6. Hexes

Let me say this slowly for you. I don't want anyone thinking I'm the mastermind behind Harry Potter, cuz I'm not. J.K. Rowling invented, created, thought up, made up, and owns everything that deals with Harry Potter books, characters, ect. K? K. K. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!! *~*  
  
AN: Well, maybe not quite. I've been getting requests to make longer chapies. I'm really tryen, and as you might care to notice, my chapters have been getting longer and longer. But sometimes I feel as if I'm rambling so, I guess I'll give it a shot. But if I ramble it's not my fault. *~*  
Harry knew he was as good as dead. Ron would see to that. So, like any person who's life was in jeopardy, Harry ran, and he ran fast, as fast as he could. Before he knew it, he was flying up the stairs just past the third floor corridor. He figured Ron wouldn't be anywhere close to him so he might as well slow down, but before he did, just to make sure, he looked back. Thhwump!!!  
  
"Bloody hell! I'm sooo sorry I didn." Harry had just realized who he was talking to and sitting on. "G-Gi-Ginny. I was just. I was. Umm." He said as he got off her.  
  
"It's ok, Harry, really. Just pay a little more attention next time you're.Uuuuuuuh. What were you doing?"  
  
"Oh, I was just." started Harry going red. Had news traveled fast enough for her to know how he felt? Surely she hadn't herd yet.  
  
"You were just." she encouraged.  
  
"Quite stupid really. Your brother was just chasing me up here from the dungeons because." Harry was cut off mid-sentence when he heard a familiar thunderous voice echo through the hall.  
  
*~*  
  
Hermione was quite happy with herself. She had finally gotten enough resolve to tell Ron how she felt about him, well, maybe. It all depended on whether or not she could keep it together when she saw him again.  
  
She knew it would be nothing new to Harry; since she had told him how she felt about Ron, back in their 4th year. But she knew it would still be a big shock to him that she would actually come out and say it.  
  
Hermione is one of those old-fashioned girls, who thinks its all up to the boys to get the relationship going, (I agree.) but as usual, Ron had given her no choice but to leap into the 20th century and ask herself. She decided to wait so she could tell Ron in front of Harry, after all, even if Ron didn't like her back, Harry would be there for her.  
  
Right now though, she didn't want to think about the bad possibilities, so she decided to work out a way to tell Ron after dinner, that way she wouldn't have to embarrass herself in front of everyone. Just as she though this however.  
  
Panting and out of breath, Ron came bursting into the room carrying what looked like a very badly hexed Harry. Ginny was bustling behind them with a look of contempt on her face that was obviously directed toward her brother.  
  
"What happened?" asked a worried and slightly shocked Hermione.  
  
"Oh, nothing. My brother just about damn near hexed Harry to death." Snapped Ginny.  
  
With a look of horror on her face, Hermione asked, "Why Ron."  
  
"He, he just. I don't know." Sighed Ron.  
  
"HE JUST LIKES ME THAT'S ALL!" yelled Ginny. "I knew you were protective of me Ron but I'm shocked that you would do this to your own friend, just because he likes me."  
  
"He likes you Ginny?" said an awestruck Hermione.  
  
"Yes, and my prick of a brother almost killed him for it!"  
  
"I - I - I didn't mean to. I really hope he's ok. I don't know what I'll do if he isn't." moaned Ron.  
  
"I'll tell you what you won't do, when he wakes up! You won't do anything to him, and you'll let me tell him that I like him to, and you'll accept it if we start dating!" said a peeved Ginny. "Got it?"  
  
"I'll try, that's the best I can do Gin." Promised Ron.  
  
With that promise, Ginny went over to Harry's side ware a stressed Madam Pomfrey was working busily. On ocation she shot glares at her brother, but in about 10 minutes time, Harry woke up, causing Ginny to turn her full attention to him.  
  
*~*  
  
After the little argument, Ron went over to Hermione's side. Not wanting to confront a still fuming sister.  
  
"Ron, you really shouldn't have done that." Whispered Hermione, who was slightly afraid Ginny would over hear and be even more pissed with her brother.  
  
"I know, it was just I had a lot on my mind already, and fining out that my best mate had a crush on my sister just sent me on overload." Explained Ron.  
  
"It still wasn't the right thing to do." Hermione paused; thinking now would probably be as good a time as any to tell Ron how she felt about him. They were, after all, pretty much alone. "Umm, Ron, there's something I wanted to tell you."  
  
*~*  
"Harry, there's something I want to tell you."  
Review! Review! Review! Thanx for reading. 


End file.
